Comic Con
by pigeons-and-duckies
Summary: Every year, Comic Con comes. Every year, Japan's population goes crazy for pairings. Every year crazy Japan comes out and will stop at nothing to get his favorites together! Contains GerIta, USUK, Spamano,Prucan, and RoChu. Rated for Romano's darling vocabulary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! It's _the hetalian ducky_ here, and this is my first fic! Numero uno! This is just a little idea that came to me while I was extremely bored on a four hour plane ride! It kept growing and growing until it wasn't too little anymore and was now this fully developed story. (*sniff* They grow up so fast. *WAAAH*) I hope you like it! **

**Disclaimer: In case you didn't notice, Hetalia is in Japanese. I speak English only (and the Spanish you saw in the author's note above). I'll let you draw your own conclusions on my Hetalia ownership from there.**

Japan put his hand on his back as he reached down and picked up another piece of laminated paper. He really was getting to old for this, but he currently had bigger problems. _Or a bigger problem, _he thought. _It's really just one... but whatever._ Anyways, his bigger problem was exactly what his laminated posters were advertising- Comic Con was coming soon. And just like every year before, Kiku already knew exactly what was going to happen.

In five days, the huge event would drive everyone, even his closet otakus, out of their homes and to the Comic Con. And, due to his people's obsession with anime and manga, it literally was everyone... or almost everyone, atleast. They would go crazy, as they had been dreaming and waiting for this event all year. Things had to be set up perfectly to reflect everything that everyone had imagined the event to be. And, sadly, every year, without fail, they would imagine their favorite characters getting together.

So, he knew, his calm, sane demeanor would disappear, making way for a crazy fangirl- sorry, fanman- that he could normally suppress, but would always escape during Comic Con. You could hardly blame him for succumbing to his inner... fanman.. but if your whole population is getting fangirled-up for Comic Con, he couldn't help but feel the same.

So crazy Japan would come out.

And possibly harm the other nations into getting together.

Just a little bit.

And, just like last year and all the years before, his alter ego would be desperate for a little yaoi. Preferably USUK and GerIta. His insane side thought it was just helping his friends out (and letting destiny take hold), while his normal side knew that it was intruding and disrupting the personal affairs of the nations. But sadly, his inner fang- man would never listen, and there was no way to stop him and nothing he could do about it. This... alter ego of his... would go crazy until things were just the way he wanted. Nothing could possibly stop him until his couples got a cliché kiss and a completely unoriginal ending. Because he was crazy.

The more he thought about it, the sicker he felt. _I hate pushing my ideas on them (_no matter how good they are?,_ his inner fan man questioned) but I guess I can't really help it when I become him. _These thoughts plauged the mind of sane Kiku for the next five days, as his crazy side grew stronger as the opening day approached. It slowly took over, forcing the normal Japan out of the way and off to the side, and prepared himself for some hard work in getting his friends together. _Oh well. Atleast the day after Comic Con ends, things would go back to normal_. These were Japan's last thoughts before crazy him broke free, ready for the twelve days he had to do whatever it took to get his favorite couples together.

"Haha!" crazy Japan shouted at the sky. "This year things will go right! I know it will be hard, but I have the stats right here, and all the inevitable really needs is a little bit of preparation!" He started to mumble to himself exactly _what _said preperation would entail as he finished his job on the posters."Yes, preparation. First, Germany and Italy, easy, difficulty level 3. Then Britain and America, medium, difficulty level 6. Then it will be complete!" He cackled as he made his way to his lofty apartment in the busy Kyoto.

This was obviously going to be a_ fun _week for the currently oblivious nations.

**You like it? Hate it? Don't even know how you feel? Review please and tell me how I'm doing or to point out any mistakes my beta (the lovely mizamoomoo who actually knows nothing about Hetalia but knows 'everything' about grammar) has made ('cause it's obviously not** _**my**_** fault).**** Get ready for the GerIta chapter next and prepare yourself for some fluff! **

**(Last I checked, you people are people, not dragons. No flames please! (But critism is nice. Sometimes my writing really needs a kick in the pants.))**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey again! The second chapter with a crazy Japan! You know you're excited. Sorry about the lateness, but blame it on my (fail) beta and a magic 8 ball. This is all ****ducky****, not a beta in sight (even though I went through this thing like, 4 times. I also changed the POV at some point so tell me if I missed a spot). Anyways, before I waste anymore of your time, here's the story!**

**DISCLAMIER: Poland is more likely to stop saying totally and sell his pony than I am to own Hetalia.**

In Japan's eyes, everything was going quite well. Both Germany and Italy have accepted the invitations he sent out yesterday via Gmail. Italy with an "absitively posolutely!" with a bunch of exclamation points, and Germany with a 2 page letter and a schedule attachment. Better than last time, actually.

As he set out the food and hid all traces of being crazy, he wondered if Germany would remember from the incident last year. Eventually, he decided he wouldn't have come if he remembered. Italy probably can't remember that far back anyways, so there's no need to worry about him. Oblivious nations really were a treat.

Around 6 o'clock, the guests came together. Japan put on his Normal Person façade, and offered them rice balls and sake. Italy attacked to food, not to anyone's surprise (though the sake was worrying, too much and Italy would be worse off than usual). Germany only had a small amount, obviously wishing the alcoholic beverage was beer.

Once Italy had finished his umpteenth helping and was looking like he might be done, Japan knew it was time for the plan to go into motion.

"Germany-san, Italy-kun, I have to ask you all a question. If you would please follow me?" Japan said, rising from his place at the table.

Italy immediately sprung up with a happy "okay!" while Germany doesn't react as compliant as wished (maybe he should have been given beer; he would have been easier to win over). "Why don't you just ask us here?" he inquired, urging Italy to sit down again.

"Just follow me!"Japan yelled, showing his true colors. _Crap! _He thought, _like hell I'll make the same mistake from last year! The rage of Belarus had almost killed me that time! Who knows what Germany would do to me if he found out about my little… fetish. Probably shut down Comic Con! This had to be fixed_. Immediately, he changed his tone to a (in what he hoped was) more innocent one and finished, "I mean, please follow me, I need to … show you something." Much better, his acting classes were definitely paying off.

"Vee! Okay!" Italy once again jumped up, this time pulling Germany along with him. "Fine." The reluctant German agreed, disconnecting his hand from the Italian's as he stood up and followed Kiku and Feliciano out of the doorway.

They were led them to a room that looked suspiciously like a closet (it wasn't by the way, a closet would have had a lower ceiling).There was one exit, no windows, and only one light bulb dangling from the ceiling. Germany may be very observant, but Japan was still one step ahead.

Once everyone was in, (with no struggles, might I add) the plan was put into motion.

"Yes, umm, what I wanted to show you is in the other room. I think that I should get that now." Kiku turned his attention to the door and began opening it, only to be stopped by an all-too-familiar voice.

"Oh! Oh! Japan! Pick me! I wanna go with you!" The hyper Italian jumped up, throwing his right hand in the air and waving it back and forth. His whole upper body was swaying due to the rapidly jerking appendage.

"NO!" _Crap, I let it slip again_."No. I'll get it myself, don't worry. I'll be right back." He said, making eye contact over his shoulder. After a very brief staring match with Italy, Feliciano leaned back into the stern German behind him. "Vee." He said in defeat as he watched Japan turn away.

With a final glance, he walked out and closed the door. After locking it, he went over to his room and quickly found the carefully hidden listening supplies. Even though his hands got dust on them from the layers it had gathered over the past year, it was well worth it. After blowing off the dust, he made his way over to the video monitor. _Thank goodness for my forethought of putting some cameras in the room. _Hethought._ I probably would have killed myself if that crucial detail had been forgotten._

Japan's POV

Sadly, Germany must have heard the lock click when I left. He was trying the door knob when I got to my place next to the door. When I didn't open up, he started pounding on the door. I really did need to find an excuse as to why I wasn't opening the door when the pounding started. Also why I locked it. Maybe something with an accidental hand slip and I _really_ needed to use the bathroom? I could think more about that later, I guess.

Eventually, the pounding stopped, and I then locked my gaze on the screen. Ludwig had slid down the door and appeared to be brainstorming some clever way out.

But that won't work. Nice thought Luddy, but it isn't going to work. The only way you are going to get out is a kiss. Or maybe just a confession.

If you are so lucky.

Italy seemed to be attempting to comfort the German, only to be pushed away by the blushing man.

Still not comfortable with human contact, I see. Not for long.

There was a bit of arguing, as I could hear from the crack under the door. The door blocked most of the sound, but it was only a door, no matter how strong. I could tell Ludwig was doing all the talking, while Feliciano was unusually very quiet. I guess he always got like this when he was given a talking to, silent crying. I almost started to tune them out when suddenly something the German said spiked my attention. "I don't like being in this closet with you because I might say something that I'll regret!"

Oh. My. God. I needed to hook up the hearing equipment right now! I put my ear buds into their docking place on the monitor and tried to listen in. I double thanked my previous self for installing the cameras and audio equipment.

Italy couldn't read between the lines, and needed clarification. I was tempted to yell "He loves you! Now Kiss him!" through the door, but I held myself back. Only two reasons though. The first being that I would give away my secret identity and the second being Germany's reaction to hearing me would to yell at me to let him out. And that would ruin the moment (he also might beat me up, especially because I still haven't found a good excuse yet).

For the next part, I had to strain my ears to hear. The normally loud German had taken to whispering so low that Feliciano was probably having trouble hearing also. I had to tune and generally manipulate the set to be able to hear again.

Once I finally got everything just right, I could tell he was stuttering through a confession. This was turning out even better than I expected! I thought I would have to put tear gas in that room or something to get something like this, especially so early! What a happy surprise.

Italy caught on this time at least, probably saving Germany a bit of his pride. And on the screen, I watched as Italy brought his face closer to Germany's, beginning to close the space.

Closer…

He's puckering his lips…

Closer…

Do your part Germany, lean forward!

Much better….

Closer…

Just an inch…

C'mon…

Connection!

The kiss was soft and sweet, hardly even a brush on the lips, but they didn't seem to mind. I didn't either, even though something that sweet is probably giving people all over Japan diabetes right now. When it was over, Italy moved from across Germany to right next to him, then proceeded in leaning his head on Germany's shoulder. And the taller man hardly even flinched, but he did turn a lovely shade of red.

Kawaii!

Italy suddenly stuck both his arms up and (attempted) to get his short arms around the large frame of the German next to him. Finally settling on the neck, after a few failed tries on the shoulders, Germany was smothered by a whole mess of 'ti amo's. He carefully hugged back and pecked Italy on the cheek.

Soo kawaii!

Ludwig moved his mouth from Italy's cheek and placed his mouth to the smaller man's ear. I couldn't hear what he said again, it was so low. I can only guess it was a mutual 'ich leibe dich'.

Well, my work is done. And it had been successful, in not only bringing to confused nations together in love, and pleasing the fangirls; I had also just gotten some great pictures.

After getting all my gear and hiding it in its little corner again, I unlocked the door as quietly as I could. It still made the loud click associated with unlocking doors, but I don't think either noticed. I quickly left the house, leaving no traces.

And people say I'm not a ninja anymore.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

When the two newly together nations finally exited the closet, the question was, "Where did our host go? This is his house…"

They carefully locked up my house and started the walk to Italy's house. They didn't even notice the silhouette on the roof top with a camera in hand.

**Aww! I love a bit of fluff, probably a bit too much! But ducklings, get ready for Japan to go for USUK next, because it should be a *coughfluffycough* whirlwind! Actually, these are all probably going to have some degree of fluff, so be ready!**

**Please review and tell me whether or not I really need ****miza****! Because I would love to hear a 'oh no, you don't need that good-for-nothing ****miza****! Keep updating!" Although I doubt it's going to happen. But the best feeling y'all can give me is a review, no doubt. Just drop by a smiley face or something!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi!**** The hetalian ducky**** got out of her cage again to bring y'all another chapter! I hope you like it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll own Hetalia the day I get an invitation to Russia and Belarus' wedding.**

America stepped off his 8 hour flight, shocked at how dark it was. Over in England, it was 9:32 pm, with his flight 2 minutes late. Jet lag and timing were no issue though, he was a hero, and good times followed heroes everywhere.

Today had been a good day. Well, more like a good half day. Between the 5 hour time lapse and the long flight, most of his day was lost. Also, his letter from Britain didn't help him sleep last night or on the plane ride.

So really, today hadn't been all too great a day but it would be nice if it got better.

It might, actually, because he was going to see Britain. A couple of days ago, Alfred had gotten a letter from him. It said to come to his house at 9:45 pm in 3 days. Also enclosed in the envelope was a plane ticket. Confused as to why Britain needed him, he nonetheless came. The hero would come for a friend (or in Britain's case, someone he thought more of) anytime!

He arrived in a taxi at the Brit's house, just one minute earlier than the card said to come. He paid the driver and walked up the driveway to the door. The cement path went through a beautifully tended garden and up stone stairs, eventually stopping at an unusually large oak door. During the day, the house was beautiful, but for the American in front of it, the house was pretty scary. Add on the miserable weather and the weird … laughing? noise from the bushes and this was definitely terrifying.

What was that noise from the bushes anyway? Maybe it was just the drizzle or something. Europe was really weird.

America held down the doorbell for a good 20 seconds, successfully ticking off the occupant. He could hear stomping coming closer and closer until the door was swung open, revealing England, dressed in a green sweater vest with a white shirt underneath.

"What do you want?"Britain fumed. _Uninvited guests after nightfall are completely unacceptable!_

"Well, you sent me a letter and tickets to come over at 9:45 today so here I am!" Alfred explained, smiling brightly.

"I did no such thing! Show me the letter, wanker. Why would I want you coming to my house at night?" England snapped, even worse than normal. Had America interrupted another all-night Doctor Who session again? Last time he did that, England pulled a sonic screwdriver on him, and that hadn't ended well.

"Well I dunno, you are the one who sent it!"He replied searching around in his pockets. After a moment or two, he located the piece of paper. "Got it!"He held up the note triumphantly. "Yeah, yeah, just give me the note and stop butchering my language!" The Brit snatched the note out of Alfred's hand, and after smoothing out all the wrinkles, begun to look over the letter.

Once he went through the letter, his expression softened. "Listen, Alfred, this isn't my handwriting. I think, lad, that you were tricked." Arthur stated, handing the letter back to Alfred.

"Tricked? By who?" America inquired, genuinely shocked. His eyes were wide and he seemed to be tensed up. _He really is like a kid, isn't he? _Arthur thought to himself.

"Yes, tricked." England confirmed, letting America past him into his house. "I don't know who though"

_~Earlier that day~_

Japan was almost done. The cameras had been set, the letter telling America to come tonight had been sent, and England was as oblivious to his plan as ever. All he needed was a place to hide.

Then suddenly, the East Asian nation heard some… distinctive laughter. _Oh hon hon hon! _Laughter like this can only belong to one person. And said French was waltzing up to the English house, whistling some tune, and taking breaks to laugh to himself. His arms were full of little spy cameras and audio recorders, Japan could only guess what France was doing at England's house.

Of course, this sight sent Japan diving into the bush. Only China and his other Eastern friends were allowed to know about this alter-ego. And because France wasn't exactly a close friend, he couldn't know. But luckily, Francis was either stupid or just chose to ignore him (probably the former) and kept on doing… whatever he was doing.

Japan watched as France skillfully (_did he have practice with this? _Japan thought) climbed the ivy leading to England's room. Britain really needed an alarm system. It's good he doesn't have one for Japan and apparently France, but England is really going to get robbed one of these days.

When France came out, he looked really confused; probably because there were already cameras in the spots he would hide them. That was usually enough to freak a guy out, even if your goal would freak out a lot of other people out.

France began his climb down, only to realize that ivy was hard to go down if you were using your arms to cradle cameras, so he decided to drop them. It's not like the bush beneath him had a person in it or anything, right?

Wrong. The bush contained a nation named Japan. Who was newly under a surprise aerial attack of cameras.

When the first camera hit, it was the top of his foot. It didn't hurt all too bad and Japan could keep from making any noise. But after a few, one hit him straight on the nose. Of course, Japan couldn't help but let a (completely manly) scream escape his lips.

Sadly, this gave his position away to France.

"Oh! Japan? Is that you? What are you doing in Angleterre's bushes?" France jumped down the rest of the ivy and came to a sitting position next to Japan. His expression was a mix or eagerness, confusion, and slight disappointment, all together in one face.

"I could ask you the same thing."Japan retorted dryly, still nursing his injured nose.

France skirted around the question,"So, it was your cameras in Angleterre's room. Such a high quality of camera would definitely be useful in my special club." France winked and lowered his voice for the words special club. "I can see you have a… shall I say preference?" He said seductively, with yet another wink.

"Oh, no no no no no. France, you have it all wrong." Japan reluctantly went through the explanation of how Comic Con was affecting him, and all that he really wanted was a little action, just to please his fangirls.

"Oh hon hon hon. If that is what you want, I'll help you. Anything for sweet l'amour." France said dreamily, and then went to explain that love was his greatest passion, what his heart beats for, why he wakes up in the morning. His whole rant probably had about 11 dirty jokes in it, and the rest was all implied. Typical France.

Japan spent France's ranting time being glad someone would be with him during this. He knew it was going to be a race against the clock with this one, so any help he could get would be perfect. Especially with 'hero' America and Sergeant Stubborn England.

So they plotted further and put France's cameras to good use. They found a great place to hide, a bush running all the way up to the house along the sidewalk.

This, this is how unholy alliances are born.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

_Back to Iggy and Alfred!_

"Dude, stop messin with me! I know you wrote this!" Alfred insisted, not smiling so much anymore. He really hated fighting with England, especially when it got this serious and weird. Why would Iggy fool with him?

"My name isn't Iggy! I assure you that I didn't! So you can leave, just get out of my house!" England shouted, opposing America. He was back to yelling, even though he hated it. Fights with America were never fun like the ones with France; something was different about these ones.

"I can't really leave," America stated, quieter this time. "It's an 8 hour flight, and the time zones are really messed up. To be truthful, if the envelope didn't have pre-paid tickets in it, I wouldn't have come. The recession is getting bad…" America trailed off. The superpower looked unusually pleading, and England noticed that weakness definitely wasn't meant to be seen in the nation across from him.

"Y-you can stay here tonight." England stuttered through, but quickly regaining his composure."But only if you quit bickering!" Was the economy across the pond really bad enough that it kept America grounded at Britain's house?

It was a good question, Britain decided. But instead of asking it, he decided he would rather think about it. A second to think was nice, especially if it could get the blush off his cheeks. So when the brief silence after that started, Britain made no attempt at breaking it. In fact, he would have rather liked it staying intact.

But come on, this was America we are talking about. And he would have none of that.

As soon as England gave him the news, he brightened up. The tall, heavy nation jumped up and tackled the shorter one across from him. "Oh, thank you so much Iggy! With the recession and all that I don't have the money to always be visiting and with all the politics inside my country, I get really confused sometimes! But I know I can trust you, thank you so much!" The over-active nation gushed, hugging the fire-truck red one underneath him.

"My name isn't Iggy! Now get off you oaf! You really don't know your own strength!" The smaller wiggled out of the others grasp and stood up. After dusting himself off, he reached down to help America off the ground.

"Okay, let's go to the dining room. You, like always, are hungry, correct? I'll go and make you so-"England cut himself off. He was staring at the open door with his mouth agape.

America, who was just about to protest England making anything for him seemed surprised when he turned around to see England staring at a doorway.

"Hellllooooo? Earth to Britain! Anybody home?" America waved his hand in front of England's face before looking at what the other nation was so intent on. Once he did, his eyes got as big as saucers and his mouth opened, looking at all the food in front of him. An added bonus was that it all looked edible!

"Sweet!" America exclaimed, before running into the room. He immediately starting to eat the food fast enough to put a vacuum cleaner to shame.

But Britain just stood in the doorway, dazed. This surely wasn't possible.

Last time he checked, the food was not there, nor the candles, nor the tablecloths. It was obvious that while they were fighting, someone had put this out for them. This was odd, because not only was this the first weird thing yet today, but America showing up in the first place was a trick.

Arthur first thought it was his fairy friends, but he had seen Tinkerbelle sitting on Alfred's head not a minute earlier, and the rest of them couldn't cook for their lives. So they were out. His next suspicion was his brothers, but then he realized that they were in their countries, and they couldn't have ever been that quiet. Then he realized the cuisine set out was French. Stupid frog!

So France was messing with them all along, huh? When England is going to see him again, France was going to pay dearly.

"America." England said, trying to get his attention. Froggy food wasn't good for anyone, and he didn't want America getting sick. But America must've not heard him because he kept eating.

Were people just trying to get him pissed off today? "America!" He shouted, successfully gaining attention from the young nation. "What?" he asked with his mouth full.

"Swallow your food first before talking, and secondly," England remembered that America didn't mind French food, and would probably keep eating after being told its origin. He needed something that would really get the Yanks attention, "that's ghost food." England finished, quite proud of his lie.

"G-ghost food? That's not p-possible! Why d-do you say?" America was wide eyed and had dropped his food. Every so often he would turn his head both ways, as if to check for the spooks. England would have felt guilty, but this particular nation had been quite annoying today, and that made him really easy to not forgive.

"Yes, ghost food. I know because when I left this room not too long ago, there was no food. Or tablecloths, or candles. This is obviously the work of something other-worldly." England stated mysteriously, enjoying seeing America tense up. _Wow, he has let down his guard twice in 1 hour. That's odd._

"N-no way. Not a ghost." The great United States of America was stuttering. Upon hearing some noise from upstairs (Japan and France moving around for a better angle) he ran over and clung to England, burying his face into Britain's neck. Britain could hear a mantra of "I'm not scared. I'm not scared." coming from him.

"Don't worry, it will be fine. It's okay." He just wanted to say it was all a lie, and see America happy again, but things were weird enough between them already, and their weird little "friendship" didn't need any more strain.

"Of course it is! I'm the hero!" America jumped up, plastering a smile to his face. Maybe loudness would scare away the ghost? "Besides, you're the red one! You look like a tomato, or something. " It was true. Britain's face was Romano red and was getting redder by the second.

France and Japan saw this from above, and noticed that America had ruined yet another perfectly good mood. It couldn't happen again. So, thinking quick, Japan got up and pulled the power. It was around ten and very dark outside, so without the indoor lights, it was very hard to see anything. The only light came through the front windows from the flickering streetlight across from Britain's house.

America tackled Britain, slamming both of their bodies into the carpet beneath them. "Ow! You git, why did you do that? You're heavy!" Arthur complained, pushing America off him while simultaneously trying to hide his blushing face.

"I'm scared Iggy, your house is creepy and haunted! Make it stop! Save me!" Alfred cowered, once again putting his face into Arthur's neck."Keep me safe." The strong nation mumbled into the others neck, low enough that Britain could hardly hear.

Again, his guard was oddly down. That sentence was not one that you would normally hear out of Alfred's mouth. Even during horror movies he didn't talk like that. So when England heard that, he was naturally surprised. Subconsciously, he held his former charge tighter and hugged back.

After a minute or two in that way, he wrapped his arms around the waist of the taller man clinging to him and came to a sitting position, leaning against the chair behind him. Alfred was pretty much sitting in his lap now, his face hanging down, turned towards Britain's chest.

Summoning up all his courage (in a similar way of how he summoned Russia, actually) he brushed the hair away from America's ear and leaned down. His lips touched the shell of America's ear, earning a shiver from both.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you. I'll always be here." England whispered to America, dancing around the three words he wanted to shout so desperately. But he instead let the whispered words hang in the air. The heft of the feather light silence was practically unbearable, weighing down on the Brits mind. It must have been a mistake, telling the dense American of his pent up feelings.

His thoughts were shattered by the feeling of someone shifting in his lap. When he looked down, the sapphire blue orbs were staring into his emerald green ones.

The owner of the blue eyes pulled out of his lap and sat cross legged across from Britain. Something fell in Britain's as he hurried to apologize.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't ha-"he was interrupted by a pair of lips against his own. That was surprising to say the least, but he slowly sank into the kiss, wrapping his arms around America's neck. Finally, their little strained friendship hit something more. And both parties were beyond thankful they could be comfortable again.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Japan smiled. Another plan went well, and all he had to do was pull the power.

After installing a few more night-vision cameras, the new alliance snuck out of the house. Once they were out, France turned to Japan with a question.

"Oi, Japan! Before you leave, I have an idea! One that will surely make the fangirls happy!" France sing-songed the last part, gaining Japans attention. Anything for the fangirls, he was ready to make a deal.

"My friends in the BTT are in need of some desperate help with _l'amour._ Spain has had a crush on the feisty Romano for ages, and Prussia has had a thing for _mon petit Mathieu _for seven years or so. I would need all the help I can get, and you are a prime candidate, especially this week. Good idea, _non_?

"Hai." Japan simply stated, confirming two more pairing escapades for the new friends.

Maybe this week would be more productive than he thought.

**Phew! That was beyond fluffy and was borderline sappy. Pretty long, too. Sorry if I gave ya'll diabetes or something with this thing, but you know you loved it! No ****miza ****this time either, tell me if I need her!**

**Review pretty pretty please! I need review-fuel to make this next chapter! Romano's a pain in the neck to write!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! Because you know what they say, if you are good to mama, mama is good to you. Ya'll asked for a chapter sooner in reviews, and it totally happened!**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll own Hetalia the day England and Sealand go to a father-son fair and do the sack race together (without some kind of blackmail involved).**

"I say we go with something fool proof, that not even Spain can mess up." France began, hoping Japan would finish for him.

"Classic hurt and comfort is a cinch." Japan said. The statement was complete with a devilish smirk and twinkling eyes.

"So that's how this is going to work." Hungary said with a gleam in her eye. When she found out that someone was getting some nations together, she tried to find them right away. What gave France and Japan away was the pair sitting together in public. They looked to odd together to be actual friends (or a couple), so she figured she found the right people.

After assuring Japan that she wouldn't speak of his other side, she finally got in. So after making a bunch of copies of the pictures and getting a play-by-play record of everything that happened, they started to talk about their next endeavor. The whole discussion was going really well, actually. Surprising, as France and Hungary's meetings usually end up with France in the hospital for a rather painful looking injury.

When they finally came up with a plan, (one that made Hungary undoubtedly happy, as it put Frances well-being in danger) they all went their separate ways to do their part in getting ready.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"No, bastard! I don't care about the stupid tickets France gave you! He's a pervert, and you are just too stupid to notice!" Romano was acting stubborn once again, especially against ice-skating, even if it was for free. He was Mediterranean for God's sake, why would he want to be cold in some ice box?

"France is a good guy, really!"Spain insisted with the same bright smile as always, "Please come with me, Lovi! It'll be fun!" Spain held out the 'u' in fun, thoroughly ticking Romano off more than he was.

"Like hell. Go by yourself." He countered, still set in his default scowl.

"You know what, I bet you are just scared." Spain teased, hoping to get some reaction out of the Italian, Romano was always stubborn.

"I'm not scared!" Romano said, with an indignant expression on his face. "In fact, bastard, I'll come with you just to show you that I'm not scared!" He huffed, already starting to head to the car.

Spain smiled (but not too wide, that would clue Romano in on the trick) and grabbed the keys. Off to the local Ice House!

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

After flashing the gift card to the person behind the register and picking up their skates, the pair headed off to the ice together.

"See, I'm good at this!" Romano prematurely called to Spain when he stepped on the ice. Once he was a step out, he began to trip. Eventually, he managed to straighten out enough to grab onto the nearest thing, Spain.

"Don't touch me!"He yelled once he realized what he did. Romano pushed off Spain and went away as quickly as he could (which wasn't very quick at all). Spain reached after Romano, and being the better skater, quickly caught up.

He wrapped the younger in a hug, succeeding in causing Romano's face to turn red, and to get a struggle out of him. "Don't worry_ Roma, _I'll teach you how to skate!" Spain chirped, happy as ever. He grabbed one of the Italians hands and begun to skate, chanting a mantra of "One step, two step, glide!"

However, he was quickly interrupted by Lovino, who shook his hand away from Antonio's and stomped over to the edge, where he held onto the railing. "Don't touch me!" He repeated, attempting to skate again.

Spain, the incompetent bastard, followed him and tried to get them to hold hands again. Every time though, his efforts proved fruitless as Romano shook off his hand. Romano kept stumbling though, and wouldn't let Spain help set him right again. But when Spain finally left after Romano asking so many times, he seemed to stumble more and more. Not that he missed someone holding him up or anything!

When Spain came back after lapping the other nation one too many times, Romano stumbled at just the right moment. Spain noticed and caught him, bringing him up to his feet and still not letting go of the hug even when the moment was over. "Don't worry, I gotcha." Spain tightened his hug on the Italian.

"I wasn't worrying, now get off me!" Romano wriggled out of Spain's clutches before going back to the wall and holding onto the railing. Suddenly, he was glad for the cold temperature, it was helping cool down his burning cheeks. From the embarrassment of falling of course, not stupid Spain! So shut up!

They continued like this for a while, with Spain getting to close to Romano to then be pushed away. Japan noted this as he watched from the area around the ice. He and the rest of his trio were in a secluded dark corner, away from any doors their targets could see them from.

They were all busy on different aspects. Japan was watching the rink, looking for the perfect entry point and time. Hungary was busy dressing France up. And France was busy complaining about the outfit.

"Why do I need to wear such tacky clothes? None of this is colorful at all, so drab!" Hungary was attempting to get France to put on a black hoodie over his bright red and blue shirt. The jeans and skates were already on, so if they could just get the hoodie on, France would be unrecognizable.

"Because Spain will know it's you, wise guy! Now shut up and put on the hoodie!" Hungary all but screamed, fed up with the Frenchman already. How do Prussia and Spain deal with him so much?

"Can't even wear my cloak." France mumbled as he got into the sweater. After tying his hair back and pulling the hood over his head, Japan re-briefed him on his mission.

After a short summary, Japan ended with, "If they find out it's you, escape through a different exit than this one and go into the woman's bathroom."

France nodded and got to work. He skated out onto the ice well, he was an old pro. Canada and him used to go and ice skate together all the time.

Quickly, he went up to the fellow nations and did something neither Spain nor Romano expected.

He punched Spain in the face.

Romano's face went through many emotions before settling on his favorite default, anger. "What the hell? Who are you and why did you punch him? You know what?" Romano asked the rhetorical question before punching France right in the face.

The hood went up in the force of the punch, while France went down. "Oh, my beautiful nose!" France lamented, sprawled on the ground next to Spain.

"What the hell? France? Get up, bastard! You too, _idiota_." Romano ordered, placing one of his hands on his hips and the other did motions that plainly meant, get the hell up.

France did get up, but instead bolted for the nearest exit before heading to the girls quarters. "Get back here bastard!" Romano tried to catch up to him but he still wasn't very good on skates and couldn't go nearly as fast. "Ugh! Spain, get your lazy ass up here and help me catch your stupid friend!" Romano looked back and Spain was still face-down on the ground, with a faint trail of red leading from his nose.

"Oh, crap. What am I supposed to do?" Romano tried to get down on his haunches, but ended up falling and sitting and leaning up against the wall. "Get up, bastard!" He pulled Spain's head into his lap and tried to get the blood off.

"Stupid! You got punched by your dick friend, and now you're getting blood all over me!" Soon after putting Spain's head in his lap, he pushed it back on the ice. He rubbed his hands on the ice, getting them cold and wet, then placed his hands on Spain's neck. Sure enough, the reaction was almost immediate and Spain snapped back up.

"What? Oh, Romano! My face hurts!" Spain looked around but after feeling a sharp pain in his nose, went still again.

"I told you! We shouldn't have come here and it's your fault! If you weren't so stupid, you wouldn't have gotten punched in the nose. But no, your friend gave you tickets so you had to come! I told you! France is a dick! And its not like I care about you or anything so don't expect any sympathy!" Romano ranted, beginning to stand up. He held onto the railing and managed to get to his feet.

Spain let him finish his rant, before standing up also. Together, they exited the rink towards the lockers. They both took off their skates before Spain went to the bathroom and cleaned up the rest of the blood. Once they were starting back to the car, Spain started another conversation.

"Romano, my nose hurts. Could you kiss it better?" He turned on the puppy eyes and went into a pout. For emphasis, he even tapped his nose lightly once.

"N-no way in hell! Kiss your own nose!" Romano turned away, walking faster to the car.

"But I can't! See?" Spain moved his already pouted lips up, but couldn't touch his nose. "But I can kiss yours!" Spain rushed up to Romano, and tried to kiss his nose.

But luckily (in Japan's opinion) Romano was turning his nose up at the request, therefore moving his face up an inch or two. So when Spain made connection, it was a peck on the lips. So while the Hispanic nation wasn't expecting something so soft and the Italian one was expecting nothing at all, this startled them both.

Spain thought this was an advance on him, and didn't mind at all. So he moved in again, kissing Romano for the second time, the first time he meant it. And to both parties surprise, Romano kissed back.

Thats how in the parking lot of an Ice House, behind an Italian sports car, stood two people who after centuries of hiding were finally sharing their feelings. And farther back stood a van with all but one darkened window up. In the window that was down, a suspicious camera was snapping pictures, soon to be joined by two more cameras. Strange as it seems, this was a victory for all five people.

**Not my best work, but at least I got to punch two members of the BTT! And spread the fluffy goodness! Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far or favorited or followed! Ya'll make me squeal in happiness!**

**Please please review! More you review, the sooner stuff will happen! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! This is the long awaited PruCan chapter! Also, due to popular demand, there will be another pairing chapter after this… RoChu! So when I talk about Russia in this chapter, have no fear! I just needed a bad guy :3**

**Hetalia? I don't recall ownage.**

Ever since Canada hosted the Olympics in Vancouver, more people were noticing him. So, taking after his brother, he coped well with the popularity, but unlike his brother, he didn't make fool out of himself. Thus, even two years after the Vancouver Olympics and with the spotlight on London, people were still noticing him. This was great for Canada, but not so peachy for Prussia.

Because in the time everyone else couldn't see him, Prussia could. Maybe it was like an everyone-is-trying-to-forget-we-are-still-around kind of thing. Prussia was supposed to have dispersed at least 60 years ago, but somehow, someway, he was sticking around. In Canada's case, they never really noticed him in the first place.

But, as mentioned before, they were noticing him now. At first, Prussia was happy for his little birdie. But once more people looked at Canada that way; he realized why he called him "his little birdie".

Possession, he realized. He felt like he would forever be the only one who could talk to and see Canada, besides for America and the occasional England and France. But the winter Olympics changed that, and anyone could notice that Ivan of all people seemed to have an eye on Canada, definitely sizing the adorable nation up. Even though Prussia was way scared of Russia, it was totally un-awesome of him to take Canada, something he really cared about, something that was as awesome as Gilbird, something that was _his._

Well, not completely his, but just about. Prussia had been working on finding a cool way to ask out the other nation when everyone started to pay attention to Canada, so they never got alone time anymore. This was a pity, because Gilbert was going to buy some awesome planes and explosives and stuff to spell out "will you go out with me?" in the sky. No one says no to a pyromaniac. Not ever.

That never happened though, and probably wouldn't have anyways. Hong Kong didn't trust anyone, especially Prussia near his explosives after the Wal-Mart incident.

So it seemed the most awesome nation in the world wasn't having the most awesome luck recently. And it all took root in the formerly invisible country of Canada.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"So that is how my dear Prussia feels about _un petit_ _Mathieu_." France summed up to the audience of Hungary and Japan. He was obviously quite proud of his former charge and of his friend. He didn't know that Prussia could harbor a feeling as delicate as love, unless it was for his bird or beer.

"Okay, what do we do about it? We've learned that punching people is a no-no, proven by France's broken nose." Hungary said, remembering the experience with Spain and Romano.

"_Oui_. How about we give them the alone time they strive for." France gave his idea, complete with wink, only to be cut down by Japan.

"I already used the closet alone time idea. Its might be getting cliché." Japan remembered, smiling fondly on the time he had with Germany and Italy. That was definitely the easiest thing he had done so far. Germany was quick to confess, and Italy was a generally loving person already. He also had the best footage of them.

"I say we put them on a pet play date…"Japan trailed off here, wanting to see if any of the other countries had another idea that is better than his. They didn't seem to, and were beginning to lean in, obviously curious to what he was going to say.

"So first we need a bush-"Japan went on and on, his tone of voice slipping into devious fanman sometimes, and other times normal. Hungary and France nodded vigorously the whole time, loving the Japanese man's plan. This was definitely going to be their favorite yet.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Prussia arrived at the park fashionably late. He didn't want his precious Gilbird to miss out on any play time with France's bird, Pierre No. 3. France was the one who told him about the plan for all the pets to come together for a play date, and also said Canada would come with his bear. So naturally, he agreed right away. Gilbird would want this, and Prussia definitely wasn't going to miss out on anytime with his favorite Canadian, even if said Canadian came only for his polar bear's sake.

But when he got to the park, it was empty. Well, almost. Except for Canada across the park, talking to his polar bear, it was void of all life. Prussia darted up to the object of his affections to ask for the time, he was sure he came as on time as he gets, but he just wanted to check. It was also a chance to talk to him again, and any chance was appreciated.

"Hey, Canada! I thought everyone else would be coming? Where are they?" Prussia called, causing Canada to turn his gaze to the man running at him.

"I don't know. I came for Kumajino. I'm just glad that he has Gilbird to play with." Canada looked up and smiled.

"Yup! If Gilbird's happy, that's awesome! It still makes me wonder, because France was the one who told me about this whole thing. And I was like, that's awesome! Pierre 3 and Gilbird can play! And he was like, oui, very fun." Prussia went through this whole conversation, saying France's part with a horrible French accent, causing Canada to giggle.

"That's funny because Japan was the one that told me about this. I didn't know he had a pet, but I thought he might have one he keeps at home. He does have a strange obsession with cats though…" Canada trailed off, prompting a laugh from Prussia. The European ex-nation sat down on the bench next to Canada, about as close as he could without it being weird.

"It does seem kind of fishy, but I don't mind spending time with you." Gilbert seemed to be having a serious guy moment. Like his totally un-awesome brother, who seemed to be spending more time with Feli. What's up with that?

Back to more pressing matters.

Prussia, the awesome Prussia, who ruled most of Europe much too long ago, was lightly blushing. Sitting in an awkward silence and blushing. Like the adorable Canadian across from him, also turning red.

They sat like that for a minute, with their faces getting redder by the minute. Their pets played between their feet, Gilbird trying to catch and land on Kumajiro, with Kumajiro dodging to the best of his ability. The sun was starting to set, bright red, fiery orange, and a brass colored yellow slowly dominating the light blue.

And right when the last few wisps that remained of the beautiful blue sky begun to disappear behind the horizon, Matthew spoke up. "I really like spending time with you also." The Canadian slipped back into the whisper voice he used before the Olympics, before things changed.

And with everything sort of the way they were before everyone knew about his birdie, Prussia gained back some of his lost courage. And despite what some might say; that his lost courage would have been for the best if it stayed lost, Gilbert knew he needed everything he could possibly get right now.

Turning his head, he leaned closer, and slowly began to close his eyes. Matthew must have leaned in also, because he hit his mark sooner than he expected. Even though the kiss was short, it was something Prussia knew he would remember for a while.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"This is gold! I knew I would get some great pictures! Not to mention finally seeing a semi-cute side to Prussia! I knew it would be worth it to come down for!" Hungary whisper-squealed. Canada and Prussia were sitting together on the bench, watching the stars and moon. She was lucky it was a full one or else she wouldn't have been able to get such good photos without risking a flash.

"Hai. I agree. This is very nice." Japan said.

"Oh hon hon hon! I didn't know that Prussia had such a cute side!" France practically gushed, taking pictures with his phone from all angles possible.

"Oh, Canada. We never did figure out why we were the only ones here. Let me call France, he would probably know." Prussia pulled out his cell phone with the arm that wasn't wrapped around Canada and pressed speed dial #2 (#1 was Ludwig, for calls when he was really drunk).

"Oh, crap!" The people in the bushes all said in symphony. They knew what this meant. France was trying to turn down the volume, but he was too late. From the bushes the song Bella Notte played, giving them away.

Canada and Prussia turned their heads to the azalea bush a few meters away from them, music playing suspiciously from it. They stood up and begun a walk towards the musical bush, hearing whispers from… what was it? Three people?

"Okay boys, what we do now is run. Take your cameras, don't care about them seeing you, and book it. Leave no evidence!" With that, Hungary led a battle charge away from the bush, with Japan and France following her. Prussia and Canada just stood there. That was… odd, to say the least.

Prussia began to run after them, claiming that "they were spying on the awesome us the whole time so now they must pay!" as he started his journey, but Canada held him back.

"Maybe they set this up, eh? So we shouldn't punish them, we should thank them." Canada said a little louder than a whisper. Upon hearing this, Prussia turned around and put his arms around Canada before sliding into a kiss.

Maybe he could forgive them, but only because he finally got his birdie.

**Aww! Fluffy fluff with a side of pets is good, right? I hope I pulled that off! So people, I'm gonna do a surprise RoChu chapter next, like I mentioned. I've never read one before so I need to do research and that'll take a while… But it shall happen!**

**Please, please review! Because nothing is better than going to my email and then seeing 'new review from *insert name* on Comic Con' Thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Rochu time! Last of crazy!Japan though, so enjoy him while he lasts. But, lucky for you, I noticed these things are getting shorter so I worked to make this one longer :)**

**Also, WARNING-Russia is sooo OOC, but blame it on Cupid please, cause its totally not my fault:) **

**So is China…**

**DISCLAIMER: I'll own Hetalia the day Russia puts down his pipe and sets off to be a nun. (not even a priest, a nun)**

"My goodness, did you even do anything last time you were in crazy mode? There are still so many possible couples!" Hungary exclaimed, sliding her camera into her front pocket.

"Yes I did, just not the people you noticed. You missed last year's Lithuania and Poland thing, and Russia and China's." Japan stated, looking proud.

"Wait, last year you got China and Russia together? I see them fight a lot and if they were ever together, I think they broke up." Hungary supplied, immediately drawing Japan's attention.

"They broke up?! I think we need to fix that!" Japan got the evil glint in his eye that was growing familiar over the course of the week and pulled out his notebook. Hungary followed suit and pulled out a pen to write on her hand.

"Oh, _mon chers_, I'm sorry I'm late! I got into a _hold up_ with a very beautiful lady! I'm sure you can forgive me!" France came into Japan's apartment and sidled up next to Hungary, bumping her on the hip.

"Stop being creepy, first thing. At the moment, our next problem is China and Russia's painful breakup, a twist and turn of passion and possible unrequited love! Of obstacles and mystery and yaoi!" Hungary dramatized, swooning at the end.

"Hello France-san. Do you have a notepad or pen?" Japan asked, ignoring Hungary's performance.

"Sorry _Monsieur_ Japan, but my small detour involved… losing of several things. I forgot to pick up my pen and paper when we were done." France said, patting his pockets to show Japan that he had nothing.

Wordlessly, Japan pulled out a second pen and handed it to France. "So Russia and China you say? Well, nothing that _amour_ and a small push can't help_, non_?" France said, uncapping the pen with a flourish.

"Sure France! I have some ear pieces at my place, and we can definitely use them. Since Japan is closer to China, he can work with him. Russia might be less… creepy when he is sad, so I can deal with that. Capeesh?"

"What about me?" France asked, again bumping Hungary on the hip.

"You are going to have to learn how to drive a helicopter, okay?" She said, more as a statement than a question.

In answer, France stuck his fist out, soon to be joined by Hungary's and Japan's. The three-way fist bump lingered on their knuckles as they headed to their respective duties.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"I'm never talking to you again!" China screamed and stormed away, leaving Russia in his yard.

"Wait! China." Russia said pathetically. His love life was crumbling right in front of him and all he did was stand there and see the taillights on China's car turn on when he started it. He watched as China drove away, sending up a cloud of dust as the car descended down the gravel driveway.

"Yao." Russia whispered as the taillights completely disappeared behind the apex of his hill. Subconsciously he burrowed his head into the scarf, taking in the smell. If he really tried, he could still find traces of when China wore it a month or two ago in the cold winter.

Over the past year, the smell of jasmine became his favorite; it was a tea Yao usually drank. When they had lived together, it was a daily smell and one that Russia frequently woke up to. And it lingered on China's lips when he kissed Russia. The smell stayed on China's clothes and hair and everything else, it was something China loved.

Lucky tea, if you asked a certain Russian.

Russia clambered into his kitchen and sighed as he sat down into a wicker chair. His thoughts roamed around China, not the incoming winter that was sure to be a real hardship. The worse mood Russia the person was in, the colder Russia the country would be. General Winter really did love Ivan being sad, and took advantage of it as much as he could.

Russia's mood would surely be a field day for him.

Ivan was pulled out of his thoughtful stupor when the phone began to ring. He jumped up, hoping it was China, and pulled the phone off the hook.

"Hello?" He asked, crossing his fingers in hopes of Yao's apologetic voice to come through the speaker.

"Russia?" Russia heard Hungary's voice and mentally cursed. "Are you and China still together?" He immediately darkened. It was still a touchy subject and she was currently dancing on thin ice.

"No, unfortunately." Russia said simply. Maybe she will go away?

"Don't worry! I'll be right there!" Hungary chirped, smacking the receiver down. She grabbed her keys and headed to the door. Looking behind her one last time, she ran out, slammed the door closed behind her and went to the car.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

"Ivan I told you I don't wa- Oh, hello Japan!" China opened the door for his visitor. "Would you like some jasmine tea?" China offered, backtracking into his house.

"China, remember last year's Comic Con phase?" Japan ignored China's offer and asked, prompting a nod from China. "The festival got delayed so I am normal for now. But I came to talk to you because I saw that you were looking more stressed lately and wanted to know what was wrong." Japan stated, proud of his lying skills. China hadn't had even the smallest bit of doubt in his facial expression when he said that. So even Yao, whom had known him since birth, couldn't see through the light façade.

"That's great! But no, nothing is stressing me! Why would you think that?" China rushed the last part, jumbling his words a little bit.

"_Onee-san_, you can tell me anything. Does it have to do with Russia?" Japan knew that this small push was very out of character, but he really needed to get down to business and China acting clueless wasn't helping at all.

"N-no! Russia and I are just fine." China insisted, breaking eye contact with Kiku in favor of twisting his head around to look at the door. "Fine as long as he doesn't come here." He mumbled under his breath. These fights with Russia always seemed stressful so he tried to avoid them as much as he could, but you can't love someone without a small conflict arising every so often.

Of course, China was lucky because if Japan was in his stage of craziness, he would probably meddle and complicate everything. But lucky for him, according to Japan, he would be crazy free for another week or so.

"Yao, you know I don't believe you." Japan deadpanned, gaining eye contact again. "Tell me." Screw acting, Japan had to hurry up. Hungary had already gotten Russia to agree and was currently on her way over.

"Fine! Russia's being kind of a jerk, okay? Aiyah!" China yelled, exasperated. "You are too!" He added, turning away from Japan.

"My apologies." Japan went back to his act and calm demeanor now that he had what he wanted. "I didn't mean to be forceful. How about we go out into the gardens and take a walk, that always calms me down." Japan offered, even adding a slight smile.

"You're forgiven, I suppose. But a walk in the gardens does seem nice." China said, turning back around to face Japan. "Let's go." China offered his hand to Japan, who took it and stood up. Together, they walked out of the door.

When they were out to the small pond, Japan decided he needed to tell Hungary of his progress "China, I'm very sorry, I need to take this." He tapped his earpiece and walked a couple feet from where Yao was standing.

"Hungary, Hungary, come in. It's Kiku." He whispered into the small speaker.

"Hello Kiku. It's Elizabeta. What is your progress?" He heard, pressing the device closer to his ear.

"The eagle has landed. How about the hawk?" Japan replied. While he waited for a response, he turned his head around to take a look at China. He was standing with his arms akimbo, tapping his right foot. Japan held up one finger to symbolize that he only needed a little while longer and turned back around.

"Landed. Now, at least." With the last sentence, he heard China gasp from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" China asked, turning his head to where Russia was standing with his hands behind his back. Hungary was nowhere to be found, and in a split second, Japan was gone too.

And, in another blink of the eye, a metal cage was set on the ground around the two, dropped off by a helicopter. The clearing of the trees was just enough room for the trap to come down and encircle them, leaving Russia, China, and the fish all together.

"Please, China, give me a chance!" Russia stuck up his arm and took a tentative step towards China, who in response took a step back.

"No! First you act douchey to me, and then trap me in a cage! Why would I forgive you?" China yelled, stomping his foot.

"Please, the cage is… I don't know! But it's not my fault! What did I even do wrong?" Russia kept his voice calm and took another step towards China.

"Hmm? Well let me see." China said sarcastically and stuck up four fingers, ticking them off with each sentence. "First, you are always gone when I wake up. Second, you come late to dates. Third, you never come to China, I always go to your house! Lastly, I don't even see you show any love publicly!" China practically screamed, eyes brimming with tears.

Russia ran up to China and hugged him, leaning down to put his face into the crook of China's neck. "I'm so sorry. I'll try to stick around longer next time. And I'll keep a watch on and make sure meetings with my boss always run on time. I'll always find a way to your house." Russia promised, hugging China tightly. For the last one, he pulled out but kept his hands on China's shoulders and lowered to his haunches. He made eye contact with China and went on, "And I promise, I'll never, ever, let go of you, especially in public."

Ivan used his thumb to wipe away the tears that never left China's eyes and leaned forward. "Do you forgive me?"

China's answer was unspoken as he rushed into Russia's arms and wrapped his own around Russia's waist. Russia moved to his knees and kneeled on the ground, leaning up into the other's lips. He wrapped his arms around China's shoulders and breathed in that sweet smell he had missed for so long.

The lovely scent of jasmine.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

France, Hungary and Japan hurried up the path, to where France had left the helicopter. China's front lawn was now very occupied by people who were wondering why the rich man living next to them now owned a small helicopter. After shooing the people away, they climbed into the aircraft and took off.

After taking the cage haphazardly through the clearing (thank goodness for Japan's expertise), they dropped it back off at Japan's country home. They landed the helicopter and walked off, commenting on their latest success.

"Japan, why do you own a giant cage?" Hungary questioned, more than a little surprised about how they got China and Russia together. She knew something was going to keep them from running, but a giant cage was much unexpected. Especially dropped from a helicopter.

"I did tell you I had to do this last year, right? Well, Belarus saw that cage last time." Japan said, acting like it was the most normal thing in the world.

"Of course, _Monsieur_." France nodded. Belarus probably needed a cage more than just once.

They walked in silence after that, everyone's mind on separate matters. Japan's was on how today was probably his last day to be crazy. The Comic Con spell was almost like being drunk, he would wake up with a headache and no memory of what happened the days before that. Nothing a couple tablets wouldn't cure though. Except the amnesia part, but he had cameras to remember the activities.

It was only until Japan was on a speed train to his apartment did he realize he never did tell Hungary and France of the change due for tomorrow. And it was only until France was in bed and about to fall asleep did he realize he forgot to remind Japan of the meeting in Kyoto tomorrow.

**SAP! I don't know if there was even any humor in there (why yes, I do not spell humor with two u's). I didn't know how else to write it, because by research I think I meant set out to find RoChu but instead find some really good USUK… whoops! Again, sorry about the overwhelming OOC… and the helicopter… and how fast they made up... all the unrealistic stuff :3**

**Hey, I just wrote this. I hope you liked it! I would like to find out, so review maybe!**

**(You can even put it in the form of ****Call Me Maybe**** like how I did X)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ello! Last chapter!**** *confetti falls, kids cheering is heard* Ahem… onwards!**

**Translation-**_**nez fabuleux=**_**fabulous nose – the rest should be self explanatory**

**DISCLAIMER: I will own Hetalia the day Sealand is voted MVN**

Japan sat up in bed and blinked at the light streaming through his windows. "Urg" He grunted as he wiped his eyes. "What happened?" He had a splitting headache and cameras were spread out around him on the bed. As for appearances, his hair was sticking up in odd places and his breath tasted horrible.

Slowly, he forced himself out of bed and into his joint kitchen. He opened up the cupboard and pulled out his pill box, finding that throughout the whole last week, he didn't take his daily pills. After making a glass of water, he downed his daily pills and headed back to his bedroom.

Japan was dressed and fed when his phone rang. The shrill ring filled his ears and apartment for twenty seconds or so before he got to pick it up. The caller I.D. read France, and Japan briefly wondered when he became acquainted with France of all people. Comic Con was last week wasn't it? So that meant…

Crap.

"_Bonjour Monsieur! _I trust you slept well last night?" France purred through the phone, startling Japan out of his thoughts.

"Well actually France, I didn't." Japan replied back bluntly. Over the line, Japan could hear the yelling of a woman and France shushing her. "I apologize, but I must leave now. We shall talk more at the World Meeting. It is at your place, _non_? _Au revior_! I shall see you there!" France hung up before Japan had a chance to ask when, exactly, this meeting was.

Luckily, a brief check on his calendar informed him the meeting was in one hour at a place thirty minutes away. So, to have a comfortable window of time to get there including traffic, he left once he knew the address.

He never did have time to look at the cameras or find out what he did while he was crazy. It was going to be a surprise, definitely.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Japan walked in to the conference room to be welcomed by the sight of America and Britain together. Just talking, not even yelling. And after observing a while, when America leaned forward and pecked Britain on the cheek, neither of them even found it odd and just kept on with a playful banter.

And when they finally spied Japan in the doorway, America immediately jumped out of his seat to hug Japan. "Dude, where have you been? I called your phone like, twenty times or something and you didn't pick up! I wanted to tell you about me and Britain!"

"It's Britain and I." England interjected, feeling the need to correct America's grammar.

"Yeah, yeah, but him and I are like, totally a thing now!" America looped his arm around Britain's shoulders, pulling him closer. "It's an Ameracle! Haha, get it? Like America and miracle! I'm so funny!" America laughed at his own pun and nudged Britain with his hip.

"It wasn't you, it was the bloody frog! Who is literally going to be bloody when I'm done with him." England said with a glint in his eye. But the dark look was gone and replaced with a happy one when he tilted his head to rest on America's broad shoulders.

"_Arigato_, but I must leave now. I need to check on… Italy and Germany! Check that Germany isn't harming him." Japan fibbed as he backed out slowly. He couldn't help but feel as though he interrupted a moment between the two. But at least he found out the new couple early, his usual couple amount was one or two. Unless of course, he worked in a trio or something. But that would be crazy, he thought.

His mind was wrapped up in thoughts, so he almost didn't notice Prussia and Canada in the hall together kissing. He would have missed them if he hadn't bumped into the couple in the middle of the walkway.

Prussia scared Japan a little bit so he only exchanged "how do you do's" with Canada and went on his way. At least he found couple number two, why he picked them, he had no idea.

Japan still had yet to find out why he and France were acquainted though, so he went on his way to find him.

On the way, he passed an (seemingly) empty room, which wasn't out of the ordinary. Until _certain_ _sounds_ were emitted from the walls. _That sounds like Germany and Italy. _Japan thought, speeding up his pace. Three couples, a new record.

Finally, he spotted France in an empty conference room, talking on his cell phone. When he saw Japan standing in the doorway, he hung up and went over to Japan with arms spread wide, as if expecting a hug.

"Oh, _mon ami_! Who shall we work with today?" France came closer with his arms spread wide and closed in for a hug when he was close enough. Japan stepped out of arms length, thoroughly confused. _Work with? Did France _hug_ him a lot when he was in his other mind set?_

"France, what do you mean work with? I'm sorry; I don't remember much from last week." Japan explained, backing up once again from France's grasp.

"Oh, I get it now. Your festival has ended, I suppose. So our fun is done now?" France seemed disappointed that Comic Con was over and they couldn't have anymore 'fun'.

_What did I do with France when I was like that?! If I let him hug me, what else did I let him do? What the hell does he mean?_

"France, what was this… fun?" Japan asked, crossing his fingers. _Nothing bad. Nothing bad. Nothing bad. Please be nothing bad!_

"We got couples together, of course! We got _Angleterre _and_ Amerique_ together, then _Espange_ and the feisty little one, of course _Prusse_ and _Mathieu_, and lastly _Russie _and_ Chine_." France said, calming Japan's nerves. Nothing too bad, but could it really hurt France to speak English sometimes?

"Could you tell me the couples, English though?" Japan asked.

"Fine, but I do not see why we cannot all speak my beautiful language. They were America and Britain, Spain and Romano, Prussia and Canada, and Russia and China. Though I do think that you got Germany and Italy together on your own before you started working with me." France informed, miraculously French free.

"How are five couples even possible?" Japan thought out loud,"Were we really _that_ good?" And to himself, _didn't I get Russia and China together some years ago? Better not question it._

"Well, we were working with that demon girl, who made me break my _nez fabuleux_!" France slipped back into his mother tongue, shaking his head back and forth.

"Thanks for the information France, but I must go now." Japan backed out of a room awkwardly for the second time that day. Once out of France's line of sight, he bolted into the hall. Leaning up against the wall, he thought over what had happened so far today.

First, he had woken up with a migraine and no recollection of the days before. Next, he had headed to something that would turn out to be a crazy meeting, no doubt. Then, he had walked into two new couples, heard one, and was told about two others.

It was shaping up to be quite interesting, only to get odder when Hungary ran up to him with a scrapbook.

And not one of those family trip ones that are thin and spiral bound, but no, a leather bound, thick, kill-your-dog-if-it-falls kind of scrapbooks. It had little tabs on the side indicating the pairings. And the last one said "Yaoi Trio" in dark ink.

"Japan, Japan! I finally scrapbooked it all! And I made copies of the copies so you can make one also and hang stuff on the wall and catalog it and sell it and why aren't you standing up and bouncing with me?" Hungary rambled, stopping her bobbing up and down.

"Hungary, I-"Japan started, only to be interrupted by Hungary, now with an understanding look on her face.

"Your festival ended, didn't it? Crap, now we can't do any GiriPan!" Hungary stomped her foot and pouted, tucking the book back under her arm.

"Yes, it did end. But can I see the book?" Japan asked, rocking from left to right on the sides of his feet. He knew what GiriPan was, even in his calm state, and tried not to think about it. His headache had just been getting better and the last thing he needed was another thing to mess with it.

"Sure thing, just be careful!" Hungary was back to being chipper and handed him the book, sliding down the wall to sit next to him.

Japan flipped through the book, pictures of various levels of passion. There was kissing, hugging, crying, fear, laughter, and calmness, all with their own people.

When Japan got to the tab called Yaoi Trio, he stopped his flipping. The first picture was of him, France, and Hungary all together with their arms slung carelessly across each other's shoulders. Japan was in the middle, leaning forward slightly with a smile on his face. Hungary was to his right, laughing and holding something in front of her. Presumably the camera, as that was the view he was getting. France was to his left, looking straight into the camera and blowing a kiss with one eye closed.

And that was just the first picture. Hungary seemed to have taken a lot of pictures of the three of them. One was of solely Japan, whose backdrop seemed suspiciously like the inside of a bush and his hair had a few leaves sticking out of it. Another was of France smiling proudly in front of the control pad of a helicopter.

In another, there was Hungary holding the camera in front of her again with her arm slung across Japan's shoulders again. Japan had one hand on a mysterious figure's shoulder and the other by his side. The other figure in the picture seemed to be France, but Japan couldn't tell. The stranger had on skates and a sweatshirt, but a small bit of bright blue cloth was poking out from underneath the hoodie.

Japan went through several pictures of this likeness, him being around Hungary and France and having a seemingly good time. Photographic evidence that yes, Japan was going to need ten more showers and no, Japan could not be trusted in otaku form.

But mostly, he believed that even people in the most unlikely of all places can help you be productive, and even more so, they can become your best friends.

**Guess who totally pulled off friendly fluff and didn't make it sound tacky! Not me, this was pretty damn tacky! Oh well, if you clicked on this story and didn't expect fluffy goodness, you musta been really surprised! Alright, onto the beef now, I guess. Being that this is the last chapter of my first story, I really want to thank some people.**

**First of all, whether you are in Japan, Indonesia, Germany, the United States, or anywhere in between, thank you for clicking on the link and reading this story! Secondly, anyone who favorited or followed this story (or me), thanks so much!**

**And most of all, the reviewers. Thank you, SaySaeri, spkdog, monochromerainbow15, FrostyTheBookLover, Silent Phantom gal, seqka711, Eurterupe'sDaughter13, Prussian Sinister, Akirafanatic, Dawnstar10K, ncalkins, ghostslushie, Arkxy-chan, Alfred F. Jones Luvs Arthur, and Iamundefined. Ya'll made my day with little "KAWAII"s and Call Me Maybe spoofs. Keep reviewing, whether it is for me or some other lucky author.**

**I loved writing this story, and I hope you liked reading it just as much! Review please! (cause even though this is the last one, you gotta know I friggin love reviews!) –The hetalian ducky- Sorry bout the long note… though I'm really only half sorry…**


End file.
